HeatHaze Days
by MissusManic
Summary: Your name is Craig Tucker, and you're sure only things like this can happen in South Park.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be 3 chapters long...**_

_****.A mix between the song Heat-Haze Days/Kagerou Days and South Park._

**Chapter 1...**

Your name is Craig Tucker, and your summer is coming to an end.

But since you are Craig Fucking Tucker, you could care less. In school for days, on break for days, no matter what, you're always stuck with the same assholes. That's a fact.

It's August 15, and the clock on your phone says it's 12:30 in the afternoon. It was a particularly nice day today. Not only was the sun shining, but there was no sign of any sort of South Park related mischief. It was a rare day, and you wanted to enjoy it in the most normal and boring way possibly.

That's why you ended up calling up some of your friends so you could spend this boring day together. You called Token, completely forgetting that the guy was in California with the family. You called Clyde, but the dumbass always sleeps till one or two in the afternoon during the summer. That only left you to call up one more person.

Lucky enough for you, that person happened to be in South Park, awake, and free to hang out with.

Tweek Tweak sat on the swing of the playground petting his cat, Coffee. You remembered when Tweek first received the cat from his parents. You were sleeping over for the weekend when his parents brought that brown kitten home. As soon as they set the animal down, Tweek was absolutely terrified. Every time the kitten tried to get near the twitchy blond, he'd run away screaming. There were all sorts of excuses to stay away from the critter:

"_Gah! I-It might have -ack- rabies,Craig!"_

"_The Gnomes m-might have sent -ngh- it!"_

"_Jesus man! I could have ALERGIES!" _

Then The kitten had trapped poor little Tweek Tweak into a corner. You couldn't help but watch the sight before you with keen interest. The blond looked like it was the end of the world before his eyes. The kitten rubbed against his leg. The boy screams, but he then he realizes the kitten isn't so bad.

Now Tweek adores that cat as much as you adore your guinea pig, Stripe.

You still find it odd that Tweek brought the cat along with him to playground. He usually doesn't take it out because he's afraid something might happen to it if he does. You don't ask about it; Tweek Tweak for once actually looks content. You take the swing next to him, and the both of you sit in comfortable silence.

"I-I kind of -ngh- hate s-s-summer..."

"What?" The statement unnerves you. Tweek doesn't usually talk like that. It feels odd to hear that from the most interesting of your best friends.

"GAH! I mean, j-jesus man! Do you know h-h-how _hot _it is today? I might get heatstr-stroke! Or get fried fr-from the lack of -nnngh- moisture!"

The paranoid rant makes you feel better although you may not show it currently. The rant ends up upsetting Coffee though. She jumps off Tweek's lap and runs off. Tweek yells for Coffee to come back. Both you and Tweek pursue the escaping cat.

Coffee runs a good distance away. The loud sounds of construction near-by fill the area. Ahead, Tweek runs with coffee-induced speed, and he's too fast for you.

For you, time seemed to slow down. Coffee running into the street. Tweek running into the street. The traffic light turning glaring red.

And the truck that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Your name is Craig Tucker, and you can feel the heat of the day laughing at you as you stand covered in the blood of your friend.

_**End**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

Your name is Craig Tucker, and the last thing you remember from your dream is blacking out.

It all seemed so real to you though. The sights, the sounds, the scary realistic setting and nature of it all.

You could still hear Tweek Tweak screaming. You could feel the warm blood on yourself. You could _smell_ the warm blood on yourself, and it choked you.

The heat of the day still laughed at you as if saying, "This is all real!"

Your phone flashes the date and time on the screen. It's August 14, the time is a little before 12 in the morning. You've only been asleep for 2 or 3 hours.

Bullshit, you're going back to sleep.

**~.::;::.~**

By the time you wake up again, it's after 11 in the morning. The sun blinds your groggy eyes, and you try to head back under your covers and go back to sleep. Your phone rings and vibrates on your nightstand; you going back to sleep is obviously not an option.

You don't bother checking the caller ID as you answer the call. "Hello?" You say, your voice stitched with nasally annoyance.

"D-Did I wake you? Oh m-man! I knew I shouldn't have -gah- c-called you!"

_At least it's not Clyde,_ you think as you listen to Tweek's incoherent babble.

"...I knew it w-was a -ack!- bad idea t-t-to ask if you wanted to -nngh- go to th-the park with me!"

"Sure,"

"W-What?" You hang up on the blond and force yourself to get out of bed.

**~.::;::.~**

You and Tweek meet up around 12:30 in the afternoon. The familiarity of the scene is scary to you.

You and Tweek didn't meet at the playground, just the the tree-filled park. All Tweek wanted to to do was take a nice, peaceful walk. That was different, and it gave you some peace of mind. On the other hand, there were things that unnerved you.

Tweek had brought along Coffee with him, and you were both near a construction site, closer to it than you were at first in your dream You decide not to let these things get to your head and just enjoy your conversation to your best ability.

Time passes on and you remember that your grandmother was coming to visit. You had to get going.

"I need to start heading home," you say. Tweek nods and gives a small twitch as you walk along.

The twitch doesn't sit well with Coffee, who was resting in Tweek's arms, and she runs off. Tweek gets ready to mad dash for her.

Then you remember your Dream. The thought of Tweek getting hit by the truck sends your mind in a frenzy. You grab onto Tweek's wrist before the blond can run after the cat. "Calm down," you say in as stoic a manner as possible. The emotions you were feeling hid behind your face. "We'll find her."

Tweek looks surprised and upset, but he understands what you mean and doesn't run off. You had him exactly where you wanted him.

Both you and Tweek begin searching for Coffee. You find yourself close to the construction site. The memories of your dream make you nervous. You shouldn't, you felt like you just saved Tweek.

Did you?

The people around are looking up at the construction sight. Many of them gasp at toward the sky. The wing-chimes of a near-by store jingle softly at a small breeze.

You couldn't believe what happened before your eyes.

What the people were looking was the set of iron poles dangerously on the verge of falling as they were being carried up. They gasped when the iron poles did fall.

You were completely hopeless as you watched one of the iron poles impale Tweek Tweak straight through. You heard the screams of people and the soft jingle of wind-chimes blend together.

Over those sounds, you heard the clear laughter of the summer heat**:**

"_**This is the real thing!"**_

Your name is Craig Tucker, and as your vision fades away, you think you saw Tweek Tweak smiling.

**End.**

_A/N: I didn't think this one came out too well. It's satisfactory, but something seems just a bit...off to me. It came out good though, and I hope you enjoy it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

Your name is Craig Tucker, and you're sick and tired of all this bullshit.

You don't know how many times its happened. Weeks, months, years maybe. Countless times have you tried to save your friend only to fail. This was all just getting on your nerves.

No matter where you dragged him, he died. He got hit. He got attacked. He's fallen. For crying out loud, you've _pushed_ him. You got so fucking frustrated with everything you just pushed him in front of that goddamned truck!

And you regretted that.

Even when you saw him afterward.

You were so tired. All you wanted was for everything to end. Whatever sick joke this was, it couldn't last forever. It had to end.

But you were also afraid of how it would end. How would the next day go? Would Tweek still be alive? Would he be there for you to talk to in the morning?

Would you have failed? That next day would he be dead? Would you have to go to go to your best friend's funeral after all those times you've tried to save him? If that happened, you'd go to brutally beat Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny because you know that they probably had something to do with this.

They always have something to do with it.

You have an hour before you meet Tweek Tweak once again. As you stare at the ceiling, you contemplate that maybe today you don't even want to go. What was the point of going? What was the point of getting out of bed if all you had in store for the day was to watch your best friend die.

You couldn't stay in bed though. Not when you know you have a chance to save Tweek. Today might be the day you may finally end this fucked up story.

Then again it might not be.

Dammit, _what haven't you tried!_

In a fit of misplaced anger, you throw your phone against the window and break it. Shards of glass cover your bedspread, but what does it matter? It'll just be all fixed up in the 'morning' anyway.

You sit up and hiss in pain. One of the shard has cut you, and now that you've noticed it it kind of hurts.

A swear escapes your mouth as you inspect it. You don't think you've ever gotten hurt so far. It's always been Tweek.

Then and there you realize the one thing you haven't tried.

The one thing that has to work.

**~.::;::.~**

You kept onto the normal schedule. You get dressed and head out to arrive at around the time you usually do. You notice how today is exactly like the day this all started.

You have the same conversation, and he has the outburst that has Coffee out of his lap and running off. Tweek chases her. You follow behind, and all you can think if one thing:

_This has to work._

The sounds of construction come up. The street comes into view.

Just as Tweek runs into the street, the stoplight turns red. You grasp his arm and throw him back onto sidewalk.

Your name is Craig Tucker, and you make sure to smile and flip the truck the bird before it hits you.

**~.::;::.~**

Your name is Tweek Tweak, and as you hold your cat, Coffee, all you can think about is how you've failed to save Craig Tucker once again.

**End**

_A/N: It has been a long while since I've uploaded this, or have decided to update._

_About time I did._


End file.
